


I'll be an actress

by CoffeeBrooke



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Black Friday, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/CoffeeBrooke
Summary: It's hard to understand why you can't ask for what you want.
Kudos: 30





	I'll be an actress

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just the concept of 'me if I was Lex' lol.
> 
> No, I'm not a tactful writer, I just get a concept idea and write it because I like it lol.

Lex had a problem.  
She would talk about it but she didn’t feel like asking because-  
Well that was the problem.

\--------

Tom and Becky had taken the trio out for ice cream, something that they’ve usually had to save up a while before being able to have time to have one.

Ethan chose a powdered donut, and Hannah chose one with chocolate and sprinkles.

Tom got a blueberry donut for himself and Becky went for a boston creme. And then it was Lex’s turn. She had stepped back to ‘decide’ but didn’t really come up with a donut she wanted. She was going to pick the jelly donut, but she heard Hannah agreeing with Ethan about how gross it was. She would’ve gotten a cruller, but she felt like she wouldn’t finish it and then it would be wasting the 2 dollars of a donut.

All of the rambling had gone on in her head while letting Becky get a donut first, only to find herself staring at the donuts at the front of the line, and the cashier simply staring at her patiently.

“Lex?”

She snapped out of her thoughts and ordered herself a blueberry donut, and shuffled to the table as Tom paid for the donuts and brought them to their table.

Needless to say the donut tasted terrible. She didn’t understand how Tom found it good. But she didn’t say anything, just forced herself to eat it and carried on with the day out with them.

\---

Lex had been awake half the night, she checked her alarm clock beside her. It was basically 1 AM. She wanted to go downstairs, perhaps get water or something, but she knew someone was downstairs, and didn’t feel like explaining to them.

So she waited. 

And waited for what felt like an hour, but was really only 15 minutes. She kicked the covers off and hauled herself out of bed, opening her bedroom door quietly and tiptoeing down the stairs. She peaked down the stairs at the kitchen, dunking behind the rails when she thought she heard something.

Another door creaked open, and she froze in her tracks as Becky came out of the bathroom. 

“Do you need something Lex?”

She slowly 180’ed around and shrugged, smiling sheepishly as she knew that if she ran back into the bedroom she’d not only look suspicious but like an idiot. She tried to fight back the urge to apologize profusely, but wasn’t all that successful.

“I just wanted uh, sorry i'm..Just water or...Sorry.”

“That’s fine, no need to ninja around the house for some water.”

She eventually did get the water and was mentally berating herself the whole time she went back upstairs. She couldn’t figure out why she was having problems just wanting things. She pondered it briefly in her bed, but didn’t dwell on it that night and soon forgot the morning after.

\---  
Lex had agreed to help make dinner with Becky, considering Emma and Paul had agreed to visit that evening. The issue why she was blankly staring at the fridge for about two minutes now was because Becky said to get something, but she didn’t catch it, just replied “Sure thing!” and then rummaged through the fridge when realizing she didn’t know what she was looking for.

Becky turned to her, stirring pasta that was boiling in a pot of water.

“You got it?”

“Mhm...Mhm.”

and she gave her a thumbs up, mentally facepalming herself. She had the chance to say she didn’t hear her, but she wasn’t so sure how she was gonna tell Becky that she’d been utterly useless at one task for a while now without her being pretty disappointed. 

She knew she was gonna find out she was just standing there silently panicking, so she racked her brains for whatever it was she was asked. 

She recalled pasta, which was what Becky was doing, she also remembered pasta something….Or was she thinking of the same thing?

Her logic finally came to onions, so she grabbed onions and placed them on the chopping board and peeled away at the outer layer.

Becky continued on with her cooking, and Lex knew she had been looking back and forth between the pasta and her, so she was safe to assume that her memory hadn’t failed her.

Unfortunately for Lex however when Becky looked back only for a second, she didn’t see the difference between onions and garlic, the thing she actually asked for, and continued on with her cooking. 

So ultimately she had to ask Lex why she was sobbing over the board when she had only diced two of the ‘garlic’ she had beside her.

\---

Lex went downstairs to where Tom was sitting, reading a book. She sat down next to him quietly and looked down at the rug in front of them.

“Hey Lex, you alright?”

“Is asking just hard for me?”


End file.
